Mi falso prometido
by spookygolin
Summary: una vida extraña...unas amigas extrañas...una fiesta...un resultado inesperado...


**Hola mis queridos kakahinas, he vuelto…y esta vez les traigo una nueva historia, no es del estilo que siempre acostumbro pero bueno elijo que este sea de su agrado; sé que tengo historias pendientes tranquilos las terminare solo que por el momento la musa para ellas anda de vacaciones indefinidas. Así que sin más los dejo.**

 **Todos los personajes son propiedad de kishi yo solo los uso para divertirme un ratito.**

/

 **Mi falso prometido**

―oh…esto es emocionante-tenten-

―lo se…lo sé, no creí que sai me lo propusiera-feliz-

―cómo no iba a proponértelo-incrédula-si llevabas un año entero presionando cerda

―oh cállate frentona-indignada-estas así porque Sasuke sigue sin proponértelo, llevan más de un año con citas

―chicas…chicas por favor. Hoy es tu día ino, un serio y encantador pintor te propuso matrimonio-sonrisa tímida-no importa el cómo…están aquí ahora

―claro que si-saltando de alegría-y no podía estar más feliz con mis amigas y damas de honor

―está bien…tranquilízate cerda que arruinaras el maquillaje, aun no es momento para llorar

―si…uff…respira ino…respira. Me voy a casar-gritando-

―oh…ino. Mm no es tu boda…es solo tu fiesta de compromiso-dice tenten riéndose y seguida de las demás chicas-

―bueno, bueno aun así estoy muy feliz…pero…

Y aquí es donde todo comenzaba de nuevo, a lo que tanto temía. En cada fiesta, reunión, charla por teléfono; terminaba siendo el blanco de interrogaciones. Y todo ¿Por qué? Porque la hermosa hinata hyuga a sus 25 años aún estaba soltera. Sin citas, sin novio y sin ningún prospecto en puerta.

―oh no, no empecemos de nuevo chicas

― ¿Qué?-las tres en coro-

―ya…ya se por don…donde van-maldijo su tartamudeo-

―hina…me preocupas cariño-ino-lo del idiota de naruto lo sigues viviendo como si…

―mmm…eso fue hace un año ino, créeme que ya lo supere

―pues eso esperamos hinata. Mira que el muy idiota solo te ilusionaba para acercarse a mí

―frentona, no es necesario que se lo recuerdes-ino molesta-

―a mí me alegra que ya lo haya superado-tenten-

―gracias…

―pero bueno mejor dinos hina ¿ya hay un chico en puerta?

―no…-nerviosa-

― ¿en verdad?-sakura-hinata realmente nos preocupas, y es que de todas nosotras tu-dudando-bueno…yo estoy con Sasuke-ino la mira-casi somos novios; tenten esta con tu primo neji. Incluso temari atrapo al perezoso de shikamaru…la verdad. Estamos preocupadas por ti.

Hinata suspiro de nuevo en la trillada conversación, realmente esto le era incómodo y hasta en ocasiones evitaba las reuniones alegando que tenía demasiado trabajo; porque odiaba esto y rogaba a kami que pronto terminara su tortuoso interrogatorio y letanías y es que… ¿Qué había de malo en estar sola? Nada. Si no todo lo contrario, no rendía cuentas a nadie, era libre de hacer y deshacer, tenía suficiente espacio en su cama. Aunque a veces anhelaba la compañía de alguien que la abrazara mientras dormía…pues no era lo mismo el abrazarse de una almohada a un cálido cuerpo. ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Esto sin duda la estaba desequilibrando.

Ella era libre…si libre, podía ver esas películas de comedia y romance que tanto le encantaban a la hora que deseara, en lugar de esas escalofriantes escenas de sangre, tripas y sudor. Negó rotundamente ante esos pensamientos; aunque sería lindo el recargarse en alguien mientras se llora con los tristes adiós y amores imposibles. Por kami sama…estas chicas la estaban volviendo loca.

―hina…hina…hinata hyuga-ino gritándole-

― ¿eh?

―por kami hinata-tenten-te perdiste totalmente

― ¿sí?...lo…lo siento…creo…creo que divague

― ¿divagaste?-ino-eso quiere decir que estabas pensando en alguien

― ¿Qué? No…no, claro que no

―un momento-sakura escudriñándola-no puedes mentirnos. Hay alguien…tus nervios te delatan

―no es verdad

―quien es, suéltalo-ino-

―no…

―dilo-tenten-

―no…

―de seguro que es alguien apuesto, dudo que igual a mi Sasuke pero de que lo es, lo es

― ¿Qué?-hinata se sentía acorralada-

―dinos hina quien es…

―ah…yo ya les dije…que…que-su teléfono suena-lo siento debo responder

―aah-gritando-es el… ¿hina es el?-arrebatándole su teléfono-

―ino nooo…

― ¿bueno?...si, quien habla

―kakashi hatake ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Esta hinata?

―soy ino yamanaka, amiga de hina

―oh, la que se casa

―sii-sonriendo-tu eres el ¿cierto?

―¿el quien?

―el que pone nerviosa a hinata-riendo-

― ¿ella te ha dicho eso?

―no pero es obvio, eres su novio

―su ¿Qué?-hinata le quita el teléfono-

―ho…hola kashi

― ¿kashi? Que rayos pasa hyuga

―estoy en la fiesta de compromiso de ino ¿lo olvidaste kashi?

― ¿estas ebria hyuga?

―hahaha…claro que no cariño-nerviosa-

―hyuga puedes dejar de drogarte por unos minutos, necesito hablar contigo

― ¿ahora? Pero cariño-las tres chicas la veían intrigadas-

―hinata de verdad no sé qué estés consumiendo en esa fiesta, pero deja de hacerlo, no es momento para que estés así, de verdad que requiero hablar contigo-la forma en que lo dijo preocupo a la ojiperla-

― ¿Qué sucede kakashi?

―por teléfono no. Ven

―kakashi no puedo, es la fiesta de compromiso de ino

―hyuga necesito que vengas-impaciente-

―en cuanto termine voy para suna. Lo prometo

―huy…le urge verte ¿eh hina?-ino mirándola juguetonamente-

― ¿Qué?...que. No…no es lo que piensas ino-ruborizada-

―hyuga…hinata hyuga te estoy hablando

―si…si lo prometo

―necesito hablar contigo ahora

―iré…de verdad iré

― ¿Qué no me escuchas?...no dejare que vuelvas a consumir esas porquerías. Necesito hablar contigo ahora. Estoy frente a la casa de tu amiga

― ¿Qué?...que estas ¿Dónde?-asustada-

― ¿está aquí hina? –Ino- oh…por kami vamos a conocerlo chicas

―porque…porque veniste

―es urgente, te espero-cuelga-

―ah…yo…tengo-nerviosa-un asunto que atender, no tardare chicas-comenzando a caminar-

―tenemos-dijo ino tomándola del brazo-ni creas que nos vamos a quedar aquí sin conocer a ese hombre que te hace divagar ¿verdad chicas?-sakura y tenten mostraron una gran sonrisa-

Esta vez sí que se había metido en un lio, ¿de dónde rayos había sacado la tonta idea de decir que kakashi era su novio? Se golpeó mentalmente, ahora no solo sería una mentirosa; si no una gran, pero gran perdedora. Mientras ino la seguía jalando para que avanzara más rápido hacia la entrada principal, comenzó a apreciar una cabellera gris algo alborotada; perteneciente a un sujeto de 1.80 de piel aperlada, cuerpo atlético vestido con unos jeans negros y saco gris, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto con una mascarilla; lucia algo ansioso a diferencia de su actitud despreocupada que siempre lo caracterizaba. Se encontraba hablando por teléfono, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el alzo la mano mientras se despedía de su interlocutor. Hinata respiro profundamente.

―hola-el rostro que tenía la ojiperla lo desconcertó, más aun por ese sequito de mujeres a su espalda-

―ho…hola kashi-el hombre alzo una ceja-

― ¿te sientes bien?-tocando su frente-

―oh…pero que lindo-dijo ino haciendo a un lado a su amiga-que hayas venido hasta acá-extendiendo su mano-soy ino…ellas son sakura y tenten

―la del compromiso…felicidades

―gracias-sonriendo ampliamente-pero tienes que pasar, ya que has venido hasta acá no puedes dejar a hina…sobretodo ahora que sabemos-abrazando a la ojiperla-que ya no está sola

―disculpen, pero creo que hay un malentendido-hinata lo mira aterrada-en realidad no vengo a la fiesta, solo necesito hablar con hinata de un asunto importante

― ¿im…importante?

―oh por kami-la rubia se tapa la boca-mi fiesta no podría estar mejor…vámonos chicas-jalando a sakura y tenten hacia el jardín-

―que agradables…

―son buenas personas kakashi san-soltando un suspiro-

―kakashi san… ¿ya eres tú?-sonriendo-si no la controlas no la fumes… ¿kashi? Por kami hyuga

―lo lamento kakashi san…ella estaban…yo estaba

―hasta cuando vas a entender hinata que naruto es un idiota…fue mi alumno al igual que tú, pero seamos realistas, el jamás iba a poner los ojos en ti. A ese idiota le atraen chicas como tu amiga, el amor no es eterno, algún día su tonto enamoramiento al igual que el tuyo va a cambiar y cuando menos lo esperes andara detrás de otra…mientras tú sigues lamentándote

―lleva años tras de sakura, solo porque ahora uchiha san sale con ella

―y porque son amigos hinata…las reglas entre los hombres es no tocar algo que perteneció al otro-sonrisa-a menos que bueno…no importe realmente

―eso es muy grosero kakashi san-mirándolo-

―y es por eso que aun estas sola

―gra…gracias por recor…recordármelo

―vamos hyuga-colocando una manos sobre su hombro-la vida solo la tienes una vez, y hay que disfrutarla; no atarte a sentimientos o a relaciones que jamás van a durar.

―es por eso que usted duerme con muchas mujeres

―yo no me cierro a las posibilidades

―solo cuando se topa con algo que no puede lidiar me busca a mí para una solución

―pequeña hyuga eso se oyó demasiado pervertido incluso para ti-sonriendo-

―kakashi san-colocando una mano sobre su pecho-usted fue mi sensei y ahora es mi…

―compañero de trabajo-sonrisa-uno que te agradecerá enormemente si me ayudas a salir de un pequeño asunto

―qué asunto

―bueno veras…-pensativo-hace unos días tuve una cena de negocios con cierta reportera

―oh no…no kakashi san-asustada-no voy a arreglar esto

―vamos hyuga, eras mi alumna más brillante…además soy tu superior

―sabe que se evitaría todo esto si usted…bueno…si ya no

― ¿si no me acostara con mujeres?-sonriendo-pequeña, está en mi naturaleza el disfrutar del amor en todas sus expresiones

―siendo un mujeriego-con voz queda-

―que puedo decir-alzando los hombros-

― ¿Quién es?

―Anko Mitarashi

― ¿Qué?-alzando la voz-kakashi san en que estaba pensando

― ¿quieres saberlo?-la ojiperla se ruboriza-

―no…no me refería a eso. Anko Mitarashi-negando-no olvídelo, esta vez tendrá que arreglárselas solo

―no puedes hacerme esto

―claro que puedo…no quiero ser partícipe de su juego

―hinata-tocando su mejilla-pequeña… ¿hay algo que tengas que decirme?

―no…

― ¿segura?-sonrisa sarcástica-porque si mal no recuerdo tus lindas amigas tienen una idea algo surrealista de lo que hay entre nosotros-el rostro de hinata se vuelve totalmente rojo-

―yo-jugando con sus dedos-bueno yo…ellas creen que nosotros…

―que dormimos juntos

― ¿Qué? Noo-ruborizada-yo no…

―pues ese kashi me suena demasiado intimo-sonriente-

―no todos tienen sus pensamientos

―si así fuera, no sería yo una formidable especie en extinción

―como sea, la respuesta es no kakashi san

―hyuga viaje kilómetros, no pienso recibir un no…tienes idea de lo que pasaría si Anko me entierra sus garras

―no puede ser tan malo

―cortarían la cabeza de tu sensei, y claro podrías decir adiós a ese proyecto tuyo

―no sería capaz-asustada-

―si Anko habla…todo puede pasar

―y ¿porque yo? Yamato san podría ayudarlo, incluso Tsunade sama

― ¿estás loca?...sabes lo que me haría Tsunade-asustado-quiero seguir disfrutando mis placeres gracias. Y tampoco tengo ganas de oír una conferencia sobre principios morales por parte de yamato; así que tú eres mi mejor opción…inteligente, buena niña, educada…

―no soy una niña kakashi san-molesta-

― ¿quieres que cambiemos eso?

―es que…porque Anko san, ella es la mejor productora de noticias

―quería una exclusiva-riendo-vamos hinata si me ayudas con esto diré que si a la cita

―ci…cita ¿Cuál cita?

―la que creen tus amigas que tendremos

―no…no es-jugando con sus dedos-una cita, ellas creen que…nosotros-kakashi la incita a seguir-nosotros…somos novios

― ¿Qué tu y yo que?-alzando la voz-

―lo siento kakashi san, de verdad…pero es que ellas

―oh no…una cosa es una cita y otra muy diferente es que…digas que yo estoy contigo, eso sí que es totalmente estúpido-riendo-sueñas mucho hinata hyuga

―eso es cruel kakashi san, incluso para usted-agachando la mirada-

―vamos hinata, los dos sabemos que no eres mi tipo…además no puedes mentir, y tus amigas no se creerán que tú y yo…

―sé muy bien-interrumpiéndolo-que yo no soy el tipo de mujer que usted suele tener, eso lo tengo más que claro; pero sencillamente no lo pensé, son mis amigas, las quiero mucho…es solo-alzando la vista-que siempre es lo mismo, no deseo ser más la perdedora, la chica a la que nadie ama…

Kakashi soltó un suspiro, tal vez había sido algo cruel con su ex alumna, guardo unos minutos de silencio negando con la cabeza…el universo estaba conspirando en su contra.

―está bien hyuga-serio-esto es una advertencia de kami sama, te ayudare con esto pero…tú harás algo con Anko ¿de acuerdo?

―de acuerdo kakashi san-suspirando, después de todo ella se lo había buscado-

―es lo justo…ahora dime que función quieres darle a tus amigas

― ¿función?

―por algo no se quitan de la ventana-señalando a la ventana-

―me supongo que esperan a que entre conmigo a la…-el semblante de su rostro se vuelve más pálido- oh no…

―no que hinata

―no creo que…

―hinata

―…

―hinata-tomándola de los brazos-

―que fue…lo que…lo que dijo…pa…para que ellas se fueran

―que necesitaba hablar de algo importante con…-el peligris se da un golpe en la frente-no…no, no creo que-hinata lo mira-maldición…

―ellas están viendo kakashi san

―que sigan mirando-molesto-no les daré esa ridícula función-tomándola de la mano-ahora veras.

Hinata soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, hatake la llevaba apresuradamente al jardín, podía sentir como ese extraño hombre se tensaba ya que mantenía más presión de lo normal sobre sus muñecas. Las tres chicas recargadas en la ventana le dieron una enorme sonrisa, desapareciendo; mientras que la pareja atravesaba la pequeña tranca que los llevaría a un salto imaginado.

Los invitados voltearon al escuchar un fuerte golpe y con ello, la entrada de dos extrañas personas…una de ellas tan roja que daba la impresión de estar a punto de explotar; a diferencia de su acompañante tan despreocupado y cínico.

―hyuga-la rubia corrió hacia ella abrazándola-que suerte tienes

― ¿su…suerte?

―has tenido una idea tan romántica kakashi

― ¿romántica?...que rayos

―¡atención amigos!-la rubia grita fuertemente, mientras que las otras dos chicas solo pueden reír-sé que el día de hoy están celebrando conmigo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme más feliz y tomar esto como mi mejor regalo de compromiso-mirando a los recién aparecidos-kakashi san…gracias por estar aquí y por hacer feliz a mi mejor amiga-sonrisa-que mejor momento que este.

Los invitados los miraban expectantes, mientras hatake rogaba poder desaparecer de ese estúpido lugar y arrastrar consigo a esa rubia bocona que lo estaba metiendo en tan absurda posición. Dirigió su mirada a hinata quien respiraba aceleradamente y se hallaba tan fría; ¿esto le estaba pasando justamente a el? Tenía dos opciones, aclarar ese malentendido arruinando la vida de hinata y la suya propia pues la chica no lo ayudaría con Anko…o seguir la mentira para salirse con la suya obteniendo más beneficios; miro de nuevo a su alrededor y con un suspiro se arrodillo ante los ojos atónitos de la hyuga.

―hinata hyuga…sé que la diferencia de edades te incomoda, así como sabes que nunca fuiste mi tipo de mujer; pero las cosas suelen pasar tan rápido y sin tiempo a reaccionar que es así como hemos llegado aquí-tomando su mano-así que sin tanto rodeo ¿quieres ser?...quieres ser…mi…cásate conmigo

Hinata no podía creer lo que había escuchado, aunque fuera una total mentira, una parte de ella se dejó llevar por esas palabras…no eran las más románticas ni las mas poéticas; sin embargo no dejaba de imaginar cómo sería todo esto. Si tan siquiera hubiera un ápice de verdad en esas palabras.

Estaba tan sumergida en sus cavilaciones que solo sintió un fuerte apretón, kakashi la miraba con hastió y rogándole porque respondiera de una buena vez.

―hinata por favor…que no ves que el hombre no aguanta más-sakura apretando su bolso-

―lo…lo siento-sonrisa tímida-yo, pues…acepto

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, mientras las amigas corrían a abrazarla y apachurrarla entre sus brazos, hinata comenzó a sentirse mal; ya que tenía la idea de que cualquier mentira en algún momento se haría tan grande que el resultado le explotaría en el rostro. No quería lastimar a sus amigas pero tampoco deseaba retractarse de su palabra, si tan solo sus conversaciones las ignorara; la historia fuera muy diferente.

Miro a kakashi, el peliplata tenía una falsa sonrisa mientras algunas personas se acercaban para felicitarlo, sus miradas chocaron haciendo que el cerrara sus ojos en negación.

/

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí mil gracias, espero que haya sido de tu agrado y todos tus comentarios..dudas..amenazas…bombas son bien recibidas…bueno depende también que tipo de bomba….**

 **De nuevo gracias por tomarte el tiempo, te mando un enorme abrazo y muchos 4´s.**


End file.
